The Last World
by akazakihaikal
Summary: Dunia sedang mengalami kehancuran, seseorang harus menyelamatkan dunia ini. Naruto dan Sasuke, namun usaha mereka terhenti karena sang pujaan dan sang adik tertangkap dan dijadikan wadah untuk perang, Hinata. Hinata membeku, Sasuke dan Naruto ingin menyelamatkannya. Pada akhirnya Mereka harus berjuang demi itu, dibantu juga oleh teman barunya, Sakura, Konohamaru dan Guy. SIMAK KISA
**T** **HE LAST WORLD**

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Sci-fi,

 **Language :** Bahasa Indonesia

 **Chapter :** 1

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Author the fiction :** Haikal Akazaki

 **Rating :** K – T

 **Type :** Fiction  
 **Words :** 5500

 **Note :**

Thanks lot of to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, I use his character for my fiction. Dan mohon maaf bila banyak salah kata dalam penulisan. Cerita enggak jelas.  
Pokoknya HAPPY READING YEAH.😆

 **Chapter 1 - The Crystal**

"Sebenarnya Kita akan kemana? Mereka mau apa?"

"Berisik."

"Ayolah Nii-chan."

Pesawat bergoyang - goyang,

"Waa ada apa ini?"

"Tck, tampaknya sudah di mulai."

"Nii-chan Kau mau kemana?"

"Berisik kau orang tua,"

...

"Kita harus melompat dari ketinggian ini?

"Hmmph."

"Ni-chan, ya ampun dia itu,"

...

"Untung saja ada Parasut, bisa ku gunakan."

"Kau terlalu kekanak - kanakan."

"Nyawamu itu ada berapa sih Ni-chan? Seperti kucing saja."

"..."

"Woyy Ni-chan Kau mau kemana lagi? Jangan tinggalkanku."

"Kenapa Kau mengikutiku terus?"

"Habisnya tak ada siapa siapa lagi disini."

"Tck, ya sudah."

"Ara - ara...musuh akan menyerang Kita, bagaimana ini Ni-chan? Mereka menggunakan senjata api."kata Guy, Sasuke mengeluarkan katakananya,

"Tak ada pilihan lain selain melawan."ucap Sasuke. Guy menghela nafas.

"Apa boleh buat?"Guy pun bersiap siap menunjukan kuda kudanya.

...

"Lumayan juga Mereka, mereka terlatih."kata Guy sambil mengambil peluru peluru dari kantung Red Shinobi, Sasuke tak menghiraukannya, Ia memandangi sekelilingnya.

"Ni-chan Kau mau kemana lagi?"tanya Guy, tiba tiba saja Ia di tinggal begitu saja.

"Tck, jalannya buntu."

"Bagaimana ini Ni-chan?"tanya Guy, Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dan melukis mantra sihir di depannya, Ia tiba tiba melayang di udara. Guy kaget melihatnya, Ia punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Ni-chan jangan tinggalkan Aku."ucap Guy sambil menangkap Sasuke. Sasuke menolehnya dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Lepaskan."

"Tidak. Aku akan mati disini."Guy semakin erat memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke pun menghela nafas, dan mendarat kembali. Guy pun melepaskan pelukannya. Sasuke segera berjalan ke samping, Ia melihat ada jalan lain untuk di lewati.

"Ni-chan?"

"Cepatlah, kalau tidak ingin di tinggal."kata Sasuke. Guy tersenyum melihatnya,

"Arigatou Ni-chan."Guy pun mengikutinya kembali,

'Bertahanlah Hinata.'batin Sasuke.

...

"Naruto bagaimana ini? Jumlah mereka banyak sekali, apa sebaiknya mundur saja?"tanya Shikamaru, seorang tangan kanan Naruto di Rockie 11.

"Tentu saja tidak. Pahlawan takkan mundur seberapa banyakpun lawannya."jawab Naruto, Shikamaru pun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Sudah kuduga kau akan bilang begitu, ya itu memang dirimu."kata Shikamaru.

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto, Kita harus melawannya."kata Kiba dengan anjingnya.

"Gukk."gonggongan Akamaru,

"Aku hanya mengikuti saja, tugasku adalah untuk mencari Hinata. Misi yang dipercayakan Sasuke padaku."kata Shino.

"Yosh. Saatnya Kita selamatkan Tuan Putri."kata Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

'Hime, tunggulah Aku.'batin Naruto.

...

"Ni-chan itu kan ?"ucap Guy, saat ini Mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Hinata..."Sasuke segera menghampiri Hinata yang terbaring lemah.

"Nii-san?"lirih Hinata dengan tatapan sayu lemahnya.

"Hinata bertahanlah."

Krek.

"Apa yang Kau...?"tanya Sasuke. Ia melihat Guy menodongkan Pistolnya ke arah Hinata.

"Jika Kita melenyapkannya maka semua ini berakhir."kata Guy dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sasuke mempererat pelukan Hinata di pangkuannya.

"Ni-chan Kau tahu? Gadis itu adalah Rinne-tensei yang dibuat jadi bahan percobaan semua kekacauan ini."lanjut Guy semakin mendekatkan senjatanya ke arah Hinata. Sasuke menariknya segera. Dan menjauh dari Guy.

"Takkan kubiarkan Kau membunuh Hinata. Dia adalah Adikku."ucap Sasuke.

"Siapapun itu, mau adikmu atau pacarmu ataupun siapa harus di musnahkan. Apa kau ingin mengorbankan semua umat Manusia di muka bumi ini hanya demi satu manusia ini?"

"Tck, Kau..."

DORR

Peluru yang ditembakkan Guy mengleset dengan di tangkisnya pelurunya oleh Sasuke.

"Akan ku bunuh Kau orang tua."

...

"Naruto bagaimana dengan warga ini?"tanya Shikamaru, Naruto berpikir sembari memegang dagunya.

"Bagaimana ya? Hmm..."

"Biarkan Kami ikut serta juga, Kami juga ingin bertarung."ucap salah satu dari kerumpulan warga.

"Tapi kan?"

"Kami siap mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk ini, daripada terus tersiksa disini."

"Kalian...?"Naruto bingung harus bagaimana menanggapinya,

"Hm, baiklah. Kalau begitu teman teman Kita bersiap siap untuk pelawanan ini."kata Naruto sembari mengepalkan tangannya,

"Aku juga akan ikut."tiba tiba seorang ibu ibu mengambil senjata dan menatap Naruto.

"Apa Anda yakin?"tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Begini - begini juga Aku mantan prajurit juga."jawab Ibu itu.

...

"Kupikir Kau hanya sekedar orang tua pikun lemah, apa tujuanmu?"tanya Sasuke sambil mengayunkan katakana nya yang tak mengenainya.

"Jangan meremehkanku Anak muda, begini - begini juga Aku seorang Kolonel di Jounin."kata Guy

"Apa tujuanmu?"

"Tujuanku? Aku harus menyelamatkan muridku. Aku sangat menyayanginya dan sudah ku anggap sebagai putraku sendiri."jelas Guy.

"Tck."Sasuke tertembak di lengannya. Guy semakin mendekat dan siap membidik kepala Sasuke. Sasuke menyadarinya, Ia dengan cepat segera menghindarinya.

"Wow Ni-chan Kau hebat sekali, bisa menghindarinya."ucap Guy, Sasuke segera melancarkan serangan balasan, senjata Guy terlepas setengah Sasuke berhasil menendang tangannya. Namun...

"Apa?"Sasuke kaget melihatnya, tak habis pikir Guy bisa menahan ayunan pedang dengan tangannya.

"Dalam bela diri, Aku jagonya lho."kata Guy sambil tersenyum, Sasuke mendecih kesal.

"Majulah Ni-chan."

...

"Baiklah sekarang bagaimana dengan Anak - anak ini?"kata Naruto,

"Kita tak bisa meninggalkan Mereka begitu saja kan?"lanjut Naruto.

"Biar Aku saja yang menjaganya, serahkan padaku."kata seorang Gadis berambut pink, menghampiri anak anak disekitarnya, Ia membuka tudung jubahnya. Naruto kaget melihatnya, Ia menganga seketika.

"Sa...sa..Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau disini?"tanya Naruto. Ia mengenal gadis yang bernama Sakura.

"Ceritanya panjang, Kita bicarakan lain kali saja, Naruto cepatlah bergegas, Kau tahu kan apa yang harus dilakukan kan?"kata Sakura. Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Yeah, Aku berangkat."Naruro segera pergi ke lantai utama di atas dengan motor terbangnya.

"Baiklah anak anak kemari."ucap Sakura menuntun anak anak menuju tempat yang aman.

"Mereka banyak sekali Naruto. Apakah Kita harus melawannya?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja, Kita habiskan semuanya."jawab Naruto. Mereka pun melawan para Shinobi.

Naruto melompat dari motornya, dan menghantam musuhnya dengan pukulannya. Sudah dua puluh sampai tiga puluh delapan robot besi itu tumbang oleh timnya.

"Bereskah?"

"Tidak, Naruto awas..."monster besar di belakangnya tiba - tiba datang dan akan menghancurkan Naruto.

"Apa?"

DUARRR

Seseorang meluncurkan roket di belakangnya. Itu menyelamatkan nyawanya, Naruto menolehnya.

"Kurenai-san?"orang yang menyelamatkannya adalah seorang Ibu bernama Kurenai.

"Bangkitlah nak."ucap Kurenai. Naruto mengangguk namun,

"SEMUANYA LARII..."seseorang berteriak, Mereka semua kaget, jembatan yang sedang Mereka pijak mulai runtuh, para warga yang ikut perlawanan jatuh semuanya, teman teman Naruto berhasil menyelamtkan diri, tinggal Naruto dan Kurenai.

TEP

Naruto menangkap tangan Kurenai yang hampir jatuh, Ia juga sama sedang berpegang pada tiang besi agar tidak jatuh juga.

"Naruto-kun lepaskan."ucap pelan Kurenai.

"Tidak akan. Anda tidak akan kubiarkan mati."kata Naruto.

"Masa depanmu masih panjang, banyak hal yang dapat Kau ubah."lanjut Kurenai.

"Kurenai-san?"

"Tolong jaga Putraku, bawa pulang kembali."Kurenai mengucapkan kata kata terakhirnya, Ia melepaskan genggaman Naruto.

"KURENAI-SANN..."

'Terima kasih'batin Kurenai sambil tersenyum dengan menutup matanya. Naruto segera menaiki jembatan runtuhnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras.

"Sialan...kenapa?"

"Naruto?"teman - teman Naruto segera menghampirinya, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini salahku."lirih Naruto.

DUAK

Kiba memukul perut Naruto dengan keras, lalu menendangnya hingga tersungkur.

"Kiba apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Neji, Kiba mengambil nafas dalam dalam.

"BODOH! KAU PIKIR INI GARA - GARA MU? INI TIDAK SEPERTI DIRIMU. SEMUA ORANG YANG IKUT DISINI SUDAH BERSIAP MENGORBANKAN NYAWANYA. LAGIAN KAU TAK MEMAKSAKAN KEHENDAK MEREKA. DAN KULIHAT TADI KURENAI-SAN MATI DENGAN TENANG, IA TERSENYUM, PASTI IA MEMPERCAYAIMU, JADI Ayo bangkit lagi, Kau adalah Pahlawan Naruto."kata Kiba sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Naruto tersenyum.

"Yeah, maaf barusan. Benar masih ada yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak boleh berakhir disini."

...

"Onee-chan apa Kita akan terus menunggu disini?"tanya salah satu anak yang sedang bersama Sakura.

"Ya, tunggu saja. Kita sedang menunggu Suzune-senpai. Ia akan menjemput kalian."jawab Sakura. Anak - anak tampak terdiam. Ia melihat satu anak lelaki yang begitu resah. Sakura menghampirinya.

"Kenapa Kau begitu cemas begitu?"tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa - apa."jawab Anak lelaki bertudung itu. Sakura menepuk pundaknya.

"Bersemangatlah."kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"..."

"Kau pasti mengkhawatirkan seseorangkan?"

"Hm."Anak itu mengangguk.

"Dia pasti baik - baik saja. Naruto ada disana."lanjut Sakura. Anak itu membulatkan matanya.

'Naruto? Lelaki yang menyebut dirinya Pahlawan?'batin anak itu.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja Sakura. Namamu siapa?"Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya,

"Konohamaru. Sarutobi Konohamaru."anak itu pun memperkenalkan dirinya,

"Baik Konohamaru, ah itu dia. Sudah datang."Sakura melihat seseorang datang dengan mobil terbangnya.

"Sakura..."seru orang yang ada di mobil terbang itu. Sakura menolehnya, dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hei Suzune-senpai."balas Sakura. Suzune menurunkan mobilnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"tanya Suzune, Ia keluar dari mobilnya.

"Entahlah, tapi disini baik - baik saja."jawab Sakura, Ia melihat sekelilingnya.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah saatnya anak - anak ini masuk ke dalam mobil."kata Suzune, Sakura mengangguk.

"Anak - anak Kalian segera masuk, biar aman di dalam. Kalian akan dievakuasi ke tempat perlindungan."kata Sakura, Anak - anak itu masuk semua ke dalam, Sakura melihat satu anak terdiam.

"Konohamaru, kenapa Kau tidak masuk?"tanya Sakura. Anak itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku mau disini. Menunggu Ibuku."jawab Konohamaru.

"Tapi disini berbahaya, Kita tak tahu kapan musuh akan menyerang. Jad-"ucapan Sakura terpotong seketika.

"AKU MAU DISINI! Pergilah."kata Konohamaru dengan nada tinggi. Sakura terdiam, Ia berpikir sejenak, Sakura berbalik dan menatap Suzune.

"Suzune-senpai Kamu pergi duluan saja. Nanti Aku menyusul."kata Sakura.

"Kau tidak mau masuk ? Hmm baiklah Aku mengerti. Apa Kau...mengkhawatirkan Ino juga?"

"Ya. Aku harus bersama Anak ini dan mencari Ino."kata Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu semoga Kau baik - baik saja. Aku pergi."Suzune mengemudikan mobilnya, dan terbang. Sakura kembali memandang Konohamaru. Ia mengambil senjata yang tergeletak dan menyerahkannya padanya.

"Ambillah."kata Sakura. Konohamaru menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Ayo Kita susul Ibumu. Aku juga ingin menuju Naruto."kata Sakura.

"Serius? Tapi kan..."

"Kau ingin menyelamatkan ibumukan? Oleh karena itu, mari Kita susul mereka."lanjut Sakura. Konohamaru mengangguk.

"Ya."

...

"Naruto, Kita akan kemana lagi?"tanya Shikamaru, sedari tadi Ia bersama rekan - rekannya mengikuti Naruto tanpa arah.

"Aku harus menyelamatkan Hinata."jawab Naruto.

"Iya tapi kenapa sedari tadi Kau berkeliling tanpa arah yang pasti. Kita sudah beberapa kali tiba di tempat ini. Asal tahu saja tak ada jalan lagi selain terbang ke lantai atas."jelas Shikamaru, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

"Ah iya juga, hehehe Maaf."Naruto hanya tertawa menanggapinya, Shikamaru menghela nafasnya.

"Kau ini..."

"Lihat, lihat..."ucap Kiba tiba - tiba. Semuanya menoleh ke atas.

"Apa itu?"tanya Neji.

"Itu...mobil terbang."jawab Shino.

"Jadi Kita bisa menaiki ini?"tanya Kiba.

"Ya, tapi sayang sekali."jawab Shino.

"Kenapa?"

"Yups benar kata Shino. Kita takkan bisa menaiki ini. Hanya satu orang saja. Lagian bobot mobil ini sangat ringan."kata Shikamaru, Ia melihat - lihat mobilnya yang terjatuh ke arah Mereka.

"Benarkah?"kata Kiba tak percaya,

"Ya."

"Tunggu lihat itu. Ada lagi."kata Shino. Mereka melihat ada satu mobil lagi terjatuh.

"Wah ada satu lagi nih."kata Kiba.

"Apa Kit-"ucapan Kiba terpotong tiba - tiba.

"Aku punya rencana, Naruto lebih baik Kau kemudikan sekarang."kata Shikamaru. Naruto menunjukkan dirinya.

"Aku?"

"Ya, lagian Kau yang ingin menyelamatkan Hinata. Hanya Kau yang bisa. Kau yang terkuat diantara Kita."

"Shikamaru...tapi bagaimana dengan Kalian?"tanya Naruto, Ia melihat teman - temannya.

"Jangan khawatirkan Kami. Kami akan baik - baik saja. Lebih baik Kau selamatkan Hinata segera. Aku percaya padamu."kata Neji.

"Ya itu benar."kata Shino.

"Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi Kurasa hanya Kau saja yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Hinata itu rekan timku yang berharga. Cepat pergilah."kata Kiba.

"Kalau ada apa - apa dengan Kami, Kami bisa melarikan diri dengan mobil ini walau dengan susah payah nanti mengemudikannya."kata Shikamaru.

"Baiklah kalau Kalian semua bilang begitu, Aku akan pergi."Naruto mulai menaiki mobilnya.

"Hati - hati Naruto."

"Yeah, Yo teman - teman, Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa."Naruto sudah pergi. Namun tanpa disadari Mereka, ada dua orang menguntit Mereka.

"Sakura-san, apa tak apa - apa nanti Kita menaiki mobil itu."kata Konohamaru.

"Ya, Kita akan diam - diam menaikinya. Ketika mereka terdiam, Kita langsung ke tempat secepatnya."kata Sakura.

"Aku mengerti."

...

"Shikamaru sekarang Kita bagaimana ?"tanya Kiba.

"Tenanglah, Kita tunggu situasinya. Aku sedang mengingat password jalan keluarnya."jawab Shikamaru.

"Kau tahu jalan keluar dari dunia ini?"

"Ya. Ayahku pernah bilang passwordnya, Ia pernah bekerja disini sebagai ahli siasat perangnya. Namun Aku lupa lagi."

"Kau ini...kalau gitu cepatlah ingatkan kembali."

"Tunggu, siapa itu?"kata Shino. Ia melihat anak lelaki berlari ke arah Mobil dan menaikinya.

"Anak itu..."Neji menyadarinya, Ia akan segera bergegas mengejarnya tapi...

DEPPP

Seseorang memukul perutnya dengan keras.

"Sakura?"

"Maafkan Aku Neji, tapi Aku harus cepat."kata Sakura. Ia juga segera menaiki Mobilnya.

"Kau bisa mengemudikannya kan?"tanya Sakura. Konohamaru mengangguk.

"Baiklah Ayo Kita jalankan."Konohamaru menyalakan mesinnya, Ia melihat tiga orang menghampirinya.

"Tunggu dulu..."kata Shikamaru. Namun Mereka terlambat, mobilnya sudah dijalankan dan terbang.

"Sialan."umpat Kiba. Sedangkan Shino segera menghampiri Neji yang tergeletak setelah di pukul oleh Sakura dengan keras di arah perutnya.

"Neji, Kau tak apa - apa?"tanya Shino.

"Ya sedikit, ini cukup menyakitkan."jawab Neji pelan.

...

"Ya ampun kenapa dengan mesin ini? Kenapa harus mogok begitu saja? Sialan padahal satu lantai lagi."kata Naruto, mobil terbangnya mogok, Ia berkeliling sebentar. Berharap menemukan mesin lain untuk sampai diatas. Namun ternyata harapannya terkabul, sebuah mesin mulai mendarat dengan cepat, itu dengan cepat jatuhnya, Naruto segera menghindar.

"Ya ampun kenapa mesti mengenaiku?"umpat Naruto. Ia melihat ada dua orang keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang, Sakura-san seharusnya Kau tak menekan tombolnya. Itu akan menghentikan laju mobilnya."kata Konohamaru,

"Maaf...maaf...kupikir itu tombol 'booster' biar cepat hehehe."kata Sakura.

"Euhh..."Naruto mengenali dari salah satu dua orang itu, Ia menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang sedang Kau lakukan disini Sakura-chan?"tanya Naruto. Percakapan Sakura dan Konohamaru terhenti. Mereka berdua menoleh Naruto.

"Naruto?"ucap Sakura.

"Orang ini..."ucap Konohamaru.

"Kalian berdua kenapa disini?"tanya sekali lagi Naruto.

"Yah ceritanya panjang, ngomong - ngomong bagaimana dengan warga? Ada apa dengan Mereka? Kenapa hanya tinggal Kau dan teman - temanmu?"tanya Sakura, Naruto terdiam.

"Naruto?"

"Mereka semua...mati."jawab Naruto dengan pelan.

"APA?"Konohamaru kaget juga mendengarnya.

"Mati? Bagaimana?"tanya lanjut Sakura.

"Ketika musuh datang, Kami melawan dan tiba - tiba saja musuh meledakkan bom, pada akhirnya jembatannya runtuh. Hanya Kami yang selamat dan melarikan diri."jelas Naruto. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan rasa tidak percaya. Sakura menoleh Konohamaru, reaksi Konohamaru jauh lebih kaget dibanding olehnya.

"Konohamaru..."lirih Sakura. Naruto masih menunduk dan terdiam.

"Awas..."Naruto melompat sambil merangkul Sakura dan Konohamaru.

"Ada apa?"tanya Sakura. Naruto melihat ada roket yang meluncur kearah Mereka.

"Serangan dari musuh. Berbahaya sekali, ayo segera melarikan diri darisini ke tempat yang aman."kata Naruto, Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya."

"Kau bisa berdiri nak? Ayo pergi."kata Naruto sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, namun Konohamaru tak menghiraukannya, pergi terlebih dahulu, Naruto heran dengan sikap anak itu.

"Konohamaru..."Sakura segera menyusul Konohamaru.

'Ada apa dengan anak itu?'batin Naruto, Ia pun segera mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Huff...huff..."Konohamaru berhenti berlari,

"Kenapa ?"tanya Sakura.

"Aku cape."jawab Konohamaru.

"Sakura lindungi anak itu. Aku akan melawannya."kata Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Pahlawan akan selalu melawan dan tidak melarikan diri."ucap Naruto. Konohamaru terasa kesal mendengarnya.

'Pahlawan? Pahlawan macam apa? Dasar'batin Konohamaru, Naruto menoleh ke belakang, sambil tersenyum.

...

"Aku menang Ji-san."ucap Sasuke. Ia sudah menodongkan pedangnya dari belakang Guy. Guy menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Kau memang kuat ya Ni-chan."kata Guy, Sasuke semakin mendekatkan ujung pedangnya. Guy berlutut sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku menyerah. Aku takkan mengganggu."lanjut Guy. Sasuke menurunkan pedangnya dan menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

Sasuke segera mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata...Hinata...bukalah matamu."ucap Sasuke. Namun Hinata tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Tck...Hinata kumohon sadarlah."katanya, lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Ni-chan kupikir Kita harus mengkhawatirkan sekitar Kita."ucap Guy di belakangnya, Sasuke pun menyadarinya, Ia membuka matanya, dan tampak berubah di matanya.

"Aku tahu itu O-san."

"Matamu itu...Sharingan?"Guy tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke. Pupil mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah.

"Aku...Uchiha Sasuke. Siapapun yang menghalangiku akan kuhancurkan."ucap Sasuke. Monster ungu terbentuk seketika di sekelilingnya.

'Ini...Susanoo? Jadi legenda kekuatan Uchiha itu memang masih ada.'batin Guy, Ia melihat Sasuke segera menyingkirkan para Shinobi yang akan menyerang Mereka.

"Tangkap Mereka. Jangan takut."ucap salah satu shinobi itu. Sedangkan Guy hanya bisa melihat pertarungan Sasuke.

"Kekuatan yang muncul ketika seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya telah tiada dan muncullah Mangekyo Sharingan yang bisa membentuk monster yang bernama Susannoo."lanjut Guy. Tampaknya sudah beres juga pertarungannya. Susannoo Sasuke tampaknya sudah memudar. Sasuke berdiam diri dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

'Aku tak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi.'batin Sasuke.

...

"Sudah beres. Ayo segera kesana. Sepertinya disana ada eskalator untuk di naiki."kata Naruto, Sakura dan Konohamaru mengikutinya.

Eskalator itu sangat panjang sekali butuh cukup lama juga untuk di naiki.

Konohamaru masih memendam amarah kepada Naruto. Setiap melihat Naruto selalu kesal, namun Naruto selalu tersenyum kepadanya, itu membuatnya semakin kesal, lalu Naruto selalu menganggap dirinya adalah Pahlawan itu semakin menjadi - jadi kekesalannya serta dendamnya.

"Hinataa..."Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata yang terbaring, dan tak menghiraukan sekitarnya. Mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, Sakura pun sampai kaget melihat keadaan Hinata. Ia sempat melihat seseorang yang Ia kenal, tidak...Ia menyukai orang itu.

'Sasuke-kun?'batin Sakura.

"Naruto-kun?"ucap Hinata di depannya, Ia segera membuka matanya.

"Hime...?"Naruto begitu terkejut melihatnya, Sasuke pun segera mendekat.

"Hinata."ucap Sasuke, Ia segera melepas genggaman tangan Naruto di Hinata.

"Sasuke~Nii-san ?"ucap Naruto

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"tanya Sasuke.

"Tak begitu baik tapi ada sesuatu hal yang harus kukatakan untuk terakhir kalinya."jawab Hinata.

"Ini bukan akhirnya."

"Aku tak tahu tapi, tolong selamatkan World."lanjut Hinata.

"Hinata..."

"Naruto-kun dan Nii-san pasti bisa melakukannya dan semuanya."

"Hime?"

"Sayonara Naruto-kun, Nii-san."Hinata tiba - tiba membeku dan berubah menjadi Kristal. Mata Sasuke dan Naruto begitu kaget, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Hinataaa..."

"Himeee..."

"Ini adalah dampak terakhir bagi seorang Jinchuriki. Mereka akan berubah menjadi kristal."ucap Guy dari belakang Mereka dan mendekat ke arah Hinata yang telah menjadi kristal.

"Jinchuriki?"kata Sakura.

"Ya. Muridku juga menjadi seperti itu. Ia juga seorang Jinchuriki. Jinchurikinya akan menguasainya, pertama Mereka akan menjadi kristal, dan setelah itu, Mereka akan menjadi wadah bagi sumber kekuatan bagi Juubi."lanjut Guy.

"Juubi? Apa itu?"tanya Sakura.

"Itu adalah monster yang bisa menjadi sebuah kekuatan untuk menguasai dunia. Dunia akan berperang, mungkin saja Mereka akan menggunakan Juubi sebagai salah satu senjata Mereka.

"Senjata? Yang benar saja."

"Hei Paman, Aku juga seorang Jinchuriki, tapi kenapa Aku tidak menjadi kristal?"tanya Naruto. Guy menolehnya.

"Benarkah? Hm...mungkin saja itu tersegel."kata Guy.

"Kau tahu tentang segel Jinchuriki?"tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Karena Aku mantan penjaga Negeri ini. 21 tahun yang lalu, terjadi amukan Kyuubi di Negeri api. Konon, Yondaime menyegel itu dan menjadikan anaknya sendiri sebagai Jinchuriki yang tersegel."jawab Guy dengan jelas. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berpikir sejenak.

'Tou-chan...Kaa-chan, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa yang ku bisa lakukan dengan kekuatan bodoh ini? Ini tidak bisa melindungi, hanya bisa menghancurkan.'batin Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun?"tanya Sakura, melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju gerbang ke ruang istana.

"Tak ada gunanya berdiam diri, masih ada hal yang bisa dilakukan."kata Sasuke. Gerbang itu terbuka langsung, Ia memasukinya, dilanjut dengan Naruto. Ia berdiri.

"Nii-san benar. Kita harus bergegas."Naruto pun mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Aku bukan kakakmu."umpat Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Aku akan ikut, bagaimana denganmu Konohamaru?"kata Sakura. Ia memandang Konohamaru.

"Aku akan pergi bersamamu."kata Konohamaru, Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah ayo."

"Dasar anak - anak muda. Tapi tak apalah, dengan ikut bersama Mereka serasa menjadi anak muda lagi, hahaha..."ucap Guy, Ia pun mengikutinya.

...

"Tempatnya sangat gelap."ucap Guy,

"Ya, tapi lihat disana ada cahaya, Kita kesana saja."kata Sakura. Mereka pun berjalan ke tempat yang terang.

"Tempat apa ini?"ucap Naruto sambil memandagi sekelilingnya.

"Lihat itu. Ada patung raksasa."kata Sakura.

"Itu...Gedo Mazo."kata Guy dengan membulatkan matanya.

"Gedo Mazo? Apa itu?"tanya Sakura.

"Itu tidak lain adalah wadah untuk kebangkitan Juubi."jawab Guy.

"Tidak mungkin."Sakura melihat Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Gedo Mazo dan berlutut di tempat. Semuanya kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Tolong Juubi-sama, bebaskanlah Hinata. Aku mohon...kumohon."kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Semuanya pada iba padanya.

"Naruto...?"kata Sakura.

"Kumohon...kumohon."lanjut Naruto.

GUAHHHH

"Kenapa?"Gedo Mazo tiba - tiba bergerak.

"Bodoh, angkat kepalamu. Memohon begitu sama sekali tak ada gunanya."kata Sasuke sambil menarik kerah Naruto.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini."kata Guy.

DUKKK

Semua gerbangnya pun tertutup seketika.

"Sepertinya tak ada jalan keluar lagi selain melawannya."kata Konohamaru.

"Tck menyebalkan sekali."decih Sasuke.

"SIALAN KAU MONSTER!"Naruto segera bangkit, kini uap merah keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Naruto?"

'Kurama tolong pinjamkan Aku seluruh kekuatanmu. Aku sangat marah'batin Naruto.

'Kau serius ingin menggunakan kekuatanku lagi? Berarti Kau sudah bersiap ingin berperang lagi.'kata Kurama, Biju yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

'Ya, Aku akan berperang lagi dan memgakhiri semua ini'jawab Naruto

'Baiklah, perjanjiannya sudah diterapkan. Uzumaki Naruto, Kau sekarang adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Kau akan menerima kekuatan penuh dariku. Oleh karena itu...lepaskanlah segel ini.'kata Kurama. Dalam alam sadarnya, Ia melepas segel Kyuubi yang di terapkan oleh Ayahnya.

Kyuubi sudah lepas, Kyuubi mengaung dengan keras. Lalu mengepalkan tangannya pada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum, Ia membalas kepalan tangan Kyuubi.

'Senang bertarung bersamamu lagi, Kurama'kata Naruto.

'Kau memang bocah yang menarik, Naruto'kata Kurama.

"Naruto...Naruto..?"seru Sakura, Ia melihat Naruto tak sadarkan diri, Naruto membuka matanya.

"Maaf telah mengkhawatirkanmu Sakura-chan."kata Naruto, Ia segera bangkit, Ia melihat Sasuke, Guy dan Konohamaru sedang bertarung melawan Gedo Mazo.

"Kau menyembuhkanku Sakura-chan, Terima kasih. Sekarang Aku akan menghabisi Monster brengsek itu."ucap Naruto sambil berdiri. Ia mengeluarkan kekuatan kyuubinya. Naruto berubah seketika. Dirinya terlapisi chakra kyuubi. Dengan cepat Ia sudah memukul gedo mazo tepat di wajahnya. Sasuke dan yang lainnya kaget melihatnya.

"Kau menggunakan kembali kekuatan itu?"kata Sasuke.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"tanya balik Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum. Sasuke pun mengeluarkan kekuatannya, Susannoo pun terbentuk kembali.

"Ayo Kita habisi ini Nii-san."kata Naruto.

"Sudah ku bilang Aku bukan kakakmu."jawab Sasuke. Mereka segera menyerang Gedo mazo bersamaan. Naruto memukul - mukul kepala gedo mazo sedang kan Sasuke terus menebas lengan gedo mazo. Naruto segera mengeluarkan wujud Kyuubinya dan Ia melirik Sasuke, Sasuke mengerti kode yang diberikan Naruto.

"Saatnya Nii-san."kata Naruto. Ia sedang membuat sebuah bola chakra yang sangat besar.

'Naruto gunakan Bijuu-dama'ucap Kurama.

"Ya Aku tahu itu."kata Naruto. Sasuke pun sedang mengeluarkan api hitam yang akan melapisi bola chakra Naruto.

"BIJUU-DAMA."

"AMATERASU"

Sekarang sudah terlapisi, bola chakra itu siap menghantam gedo mazo.

"Rasakan ini."Naruto dan Sasuke segera melepaskan serangannya, itu mengenai gedo mazo, hancurlah seketika tapi..

"Sial ledakannya...?"ucap Konohamaru.

"Itu akan memantul."kata Guy.

"Nii-san lindungi semuanya."kata Naruto.

"Aku tahu. Dan jangan panggil Aku begitu."

DUARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...

Ledakan besar pun terjadi, karena ledakan ini semuanya telah hancur.

...

"Kita dimana?"Sakura bangkit, Ia melihat sekelilingnya sudah hancur rata, Mereka sudah di luar. Namun sekarang hanya tinggal puing - puingnya saja. Ia melihat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Konohamaru masih terbaring di tanah.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Konohamaru bangun."Sakura membangunkan Mereka semua.

"Oh Ojou-chan Kau sudah sadar."kata Guy yang barusaja tiba di tempat.

"Kau darimana saja Guy?"tanya Sakura.

"Aku melihat sekitar, satu jam lebih dulu Aku tersadar, dan ternyata semuanya memang sudah hancur. Itu akibat ledakan yang disebabkan oleh kedua anak lelaki ini."kata Guy.

"Apa?"

"Dan Gedo mazo tidak hancur, seorang pria bertopeng mengambilnya."lanjut Guy.

"Pria bertopeng?"

"Ya Aku melihatnya sesaat sebelum Mereka menembakkan bola chakranya."

"Jadi begitu ya?"Sasuke tiba - tiba ada di belakang Mereka.

"Sasuke-kun Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hn."

...

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Dimana kita sekarang?"Naruto baru saja tersadar dari tidurnya. Kini sudah menjelang pagi hari. Naruto melihat semuanya sedang berkumpul, Ia beranjak dari tidurnya.

"Sepertinya Aku terlelap,"gumam Naruto, Ia menghampiri teman – temannya.

"Nyenyak sekali ya tidurnya Naruto…"ucap Sakura. Naruto tertawa keci.

"Hehe iya, ngomong – ngomong apa yang terjadi?"tanya Naruto, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Bahkan Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi."lirih Konohamaru dengan nada kesal.

"Gedo Mazo yang Kalian serang itu menghilang dan kalian gagal melakukannya sehingga terjadilah seperti ini karena ledakan serangannya."jelas Guy sambil duduk bersila.

"Begitu ya? Apa seseorang datang?"tanya Naruto. Guy mengangguk.

"Ya. Orang bertopeng yang mengambil Gedo Mazonya kemudian menghilang."jawab Guy. Naruto berpikir sejenak, Ia kembali ke alam sadarnya untuk berdialog dengan teman alam sadarnya.

"Hei Kurama menurutmu siapa orang bertopeng itu? Kau mendengarnya kan tadi?"tanya Naruto. Kurama melipatkan tangannya, Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu? Menakutkan tahu!"kata Naruto.

"Aku mengenal orang bertopeng itu. Aku sangat membencinya."kata Kurama. Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Benarkah? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja. Orang yang sempat menghancurkan Desa Konoha. Buruknya, Ia mengendalikanku untuk menghancurkan desanya."jelas Kurama.

"Itu…"

"Madara Uchiha dan hari dimana Yondaime dan Kushina Uzumaki meninggal."Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengingat hari orang tuanya meninggal. Saat itu Ia masih berusia empat tahun. Orang tuanya mati demi melindungi dirinya. Selama itu, Naruto sangat menderita, tidak hanya itu, Ia dikucilkan oleh masyarakat desa, Ia di benci, namun Naruto tidak menyerah untuk hidup, hingga saatnya Ia melindungi desa dari serangan Akatsuki di Konoha, Ia menjadi pahlawan dan keberadaannya mulai diakui hingga Ia di hormati bahkan disegani oleh masyarakat desa.

"Perjuanganmu tidak sia – sia Naruto."ucap Kurama, Naruto menitikkan air matanya.

"Yeah. Saat Ini Aku harus menyelamatkan Hinata apapun yang terjadi Aku tidak boleh kehilangan seseorang yang berharga lagi bagiku."kata Naruto. Kurama tersenyum mendengarnya.

'Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa, Bocah Naruto'batin Kurama. Naruto kembali lagi dunianya.

"Kenapa Kau melamun begitu Naruto?"tanya Sakura. Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, padahal Ia barusaja bercakap dengan Kurama.

"Ah tidak bukan apa – apa."ucap Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat, nanti Kita tinggalkan lho."Naruto lihat, ternyata Ia sudah ditinggalkan sendirian.

"Tunggu Aku."Naruto menyusulnya.

…

"Oh iya, Kita belum pada kenalan kan? Pertama – tama kenalkan, Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Mungkin diantara kalian sudah ada yang mengenalku, pokoknya begitu saja."Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Selanjutnya diriku, Namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku hanyalah Gadis biasa salam kenal."ucap Sakura. Sakura menoleh kearah Konohamaru yang sedari tadi diam. Sakura menepuk punggung Konohamaru.

"Ayo, sekarang giliranmu."kata Sakura,

"Hentikan Sakura-san. Iya, iya…Namaku, Konohamaru Sarutobi."

"Namaku Guy Might, Aku ingin menyelamatkan Muridku, ngomong – ngpmong siapa sebenarnya Ni-chan itu ?"kata Guy.

"Ah dia, Sasuke Uchiha. Dia seorang shinobi elit di Pasukan Anbu, namun kini…entahlah."jawab Naruto.

"Oh jadi begitu…"

"Apa itu?"Sasuke melihat ada cahaya memantul kearahnya, Ia segera menghampiri cahaya itu.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"tanya Sakura, melihat Sasuke berlari, Ia dan yang lainnya pun penasaran, Mereka pun mengikutinya.

"Tidak mungkin."Sakura sangat terkejut apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Hinata…? Kenapa..?"Naruto pun tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Hinata?"Sasuke pun terkejut juga, melihat Hinata yang membeku didalam kristal.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"tanya Guy,

"Entahlah."

"Jangan berdiam begitu, cepat bantu Aku,"kata Naruto, Ia segera mengeluarkan kunainya untuk memecahkan kristalnya.

"Aku akan membantu."ucap Sakura. Di ikuti juga oleh Konohamaru, mereka pun membantu Naruto.

"Terima kasih teman – teman."kata Naruto.

"Apa boleh buat,"Guy pun mengeluarkan kunainya, ikut membantu Naruto. Sasuke pun ikut membantunya, Sasuke mengeluarkan katakananya,

…

"Sialan, Ini tidak berguna."umpat Naruto. Yang lainnya juga berhenti.

"Ini tidak pecah – pecah."kata Sakura. Sasuke pun ikut berhenti. Ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kembali.

"Nii-san Kau mau kemana?"tanya Naruto.

"Itu tidak akan berhasil, sekuat apapun Kita memecahkannya, baik menggunakan fisik ataupun jutsu juga. Kurasa ada cara lain untuk membebaskan Hinata."jawab Sasuke.

"Kau mau meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja ?"lanjut Naruto. Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Ia berdiam sejenak. Lalu kembali melanjutkan kembali jalannya,

"Sasuke…?"lirih Naruto.

"Itu benar Naruto, ini takkan berhasil, mungkin ada cara lainnya."kata Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Aku akan pergi, Ayo Shounen."kata Guy, Konohamaru pun mengikutinya.

"Naruto…bagaimana denganmu?"tanya Sakura. Naruto berdiam sejenak.

"Sakura-chan, Kau duluan saja, nanti Aku akan menyusul. Aku harus menjaga Hinata sebentar dan memikirkan cara untuk memecahkan kristal yang membekukan Hinata begini."jawab Naruto. Sakura mengangguk,

"Aku mengerti, hati – hati Naruto, pastikan Kau menyusul Kami."kata Sakura, Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum.

"Pasti. Aku akan menyusul."kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa lagi Naruto."Sakura pun berlalu, tinggal Naruto sendiri. Ia membalikkan badannya,

"Yosh, saatnya Aku membebaskanmu Hinata."ucap Naruto. Namun tiba – tiba sesuatu terjadi pada dirinya,

"Arrggghhhh ada apa ini?"ucap Naruto, Ia merasakan sakit di tubuhnya, Ia melihat, ternyata ada seseorang yang menarik chakranya.

"Siapa Kau?"tanya Naruto. Ia melihat laki – laki bertopeng yang sedang menarik kekuatan Naruto.

"Sialan, Kau mau mengambil Kurama dariku?"

"…"

'Kurama, Kau bisa mendengarku?'batin Naruto, dan tiba – tiba Ia pingsan seketika. Ternyata Chakra Bijuunya menghilang, Ia merasa sangat lemas.

"Sialan."Naruto pun tumbang, penglihatannya mulai memudar.

…

…

...

Sasuke, Sakura, Konohamaru, dan Guy sekarang sedang berada dalam perjalanan, Mereka menelusuri tempat – tempat yang sudah pada hancur karena perang.

"ANGKAT TANGANMU DAN LEPASKAN SENJATANYA!" tiba – tiba saja Mereka sudah tersergap oleh para Red Shinobi. Mereka sudah dikelingingi, tak ada jalan untuk melarikan diri. Mereka pun akhirnya mengangkat tangannya dan melepaskan seluruh persenjataan Mereka.

"Bagaimana ini Sasuke-kun?"tanya Guy, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan menempelkannya di kepala belakangnya.

"Masa bodo dengan Mereka."lirih Sasuke, seakan – akan tidak acuh dengan sekitarnya.

"Hei Kau, angkat tanganmu yang benar."Sasuke kena hardik dari salah satu Red Shinobi, tangannya mulai di ikat namun Ia tersenyum.

"Kau pikir Aku akan menyerahkan diri saja begitu hah ?"kata Sasuke. Ia segera menyiku musuhnya kemudian menendangnya hingga musuhnya terjatuh, yang lainnya juga melakukannya demikian. Sasuke mengambil kembali Katakananya yang tergeletak di tanah, semuanya sudah berkumpul dan saling memunggungi di tempat.

"Apakah Kita lawan Mereka?"tanya Sakura.

"Yeah."jawab Sasuke.

Mereka mulai melawan, satu persatu Mereka berhasil menumbangkan musuhnya. Sasuke terus mengayunkan pedangnya terhadap Red Shinobi dan menebasnya. Guy mengalahkan Mereka dengan teknik bela dirinya, pukulannya dapat melumpuhkan para red shinobi. Sakura pun sama melakukannya, dengan pukulannya yang kuat, sedangkan Konohamaru menyerang Mereka dengan kunainya, Ia berhasil mengalahkan beberapa musuhnya.

"Tidak buruk juga, Shounen."lirih Guy, Konohamaru hanya mendecih kesal saja.

"Walaupun begitu, Aku tetap belajar bertarung."kata Konohamaru.

Semua red shinobi sudah pada tumbang, Sasuke dan yang lainnya berhasil mengalahkan pasukan red shinobi yang berjumlah limapuluh lebih.

Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali, diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Mereka sudah sampai di perbatasan negeri petir, ada gerbang besar di depan Mereka, yang tak bisa di lewati.

"Sepertinya ini tidak bisa dilewati huh?"ucap Guy sambil menyentuh gerbangnya.

"Kalaupun menghancurkannya juga tidak akan berhasil. Ini terbuat dari besi yang sangat kuat."kata Konohamaru yang mendekati gerbangnya. Sasuke tak menghiraukannya, Ia melihat sekelilingnya, Ia merasakan firasat buruk akan menerka Mereka. Ia segera berlalu dari tempat Mereka.

"Sasuke-kun Kau mau kemana?"tanya Sakura, melihat Sasuke yang tiba – tiba melarikan diri.

"Ada apa dengannya?"tanya Guy.

"Entahlah, Kupikir Sasuke-san punya alasan untuk itu."jawab Konohamaru, tak lama kemudian, Sasuke telah kembali. Guy tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Welcome to Party."kata Guy, Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, Ia menatap Mereka sebentar dan memalingkan kembali mukanya.

"Di bukit sana, Aku menemukan sebuah pesawat untuk bisa dinaiki."kata Sasuke.

"Benarkah Sasuke-kun?"tanya Sakura. Sasuke segera berjalan kembali, diikuti juga oleh teman – temannya.

"Wah besar sekali, ini pesawat tempur kan?"kata Konohamaru, Ia melihat sebuah pesawat yang masih utuh di hadapannya.

"Ini hebat sekali Sasuke-kun. Kita bisa menaiki ini kan untuk pergi darisini?"kata Sakura. Sasuke memandang langit.

"Namun sayang sekali, Aku tidak bisa menaikinya. Ini cukup rumit untuk dikendalikan."kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun..."lirih Sakura. Guy yang berada disana tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Baiklah untuk saatnya ini adalah peran utamaku."gumam Guy, Ia segera menaiki pesawatnya, yang lainnya terkejut.

"Ada apa denganmu Guy?"tanya Sakura. Guy masih tersenyum,

"Asal tahu saja, Aku ini mantan pilot pesawat tempur di Negeri Api lho. Aku sudah melewati banyak peperangan dengan sebuah pesawat. Ayo jangan pada berdiam diri disana, udara malam mulai dingin."ungkap Guy dengan rasa percaya dirinya yang tinggi. Sakura menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Kau yakin bisa? Jangan membual disaat seperti ini?"tanya Sakura.

"Ayolah Ojou-chan, kau tidak mempercayai orang tua ini, lihatlah, ini lambang pilotku."jawab Guy sambil menunjukkan sebuah logo di lengannya, Sakura pun menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu..."

"YA AMPUN APA ITU?"kata Konohamaru, membuyarkan suasana, Mereka melihat ada monster laut di lautan dekat Mereka.

"Cepat masuk anak – anak."kata Guy, Mereka pun mulai memasuki pesawatnya.

"Ayolah Guy, cepat nyalakan."kata Sakura,

"Iya ini sudah nyala. Berpeganglah dengan erat."Guy mulai mempiloti pesawat terbangnya, itu mulai terbang, Mereka sudah di atas langit.

"Awas itu Guy,"Guy melihat ternyata monster laut itu adalah Tentakel,

"Jangan meremehkan kemampuanku."Guy mulai menembaki monster laut itu dengan meriam di pesawatnya.

"Gotcha."Guy puas dengan serangannya, itu tepat mengenai sasarannya, namun,

"Kuharap Kau tidak senang dulu deh, lihat masih banyak yang lainnya, apalagi ada spesies baru disana."kata Konohamaru. Guy melihat masih banyak monster yang berada di laut, Ia membulatkan matanya.

"Apa – apaan itu? Mereka terbang?"Guy terkejut, monster laut itu pada bisa terbang, Ia segera menghindarinya,

"Kita harus menjaga jarak dulu."gumam Guy, sesaat Ia menemukan ide. Ia menoleh kearah belakang.

"Sasuke-kun, bisa kah Kau mengeluarkan Susanoo untuk melapisi pesawat ini?"tanya Guy. Sasuke sedari tadi memejamkan matanya, Ia membuka matanya.

"Namun itu hanya sebentar, tidak lebih dari dua menit."jawab Sasuke.

"Itu sudah cukup, lakukanlah Ni-chan."

"Jangan memerintahku."Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan Susanoo untuk melapisi pesawatnya.

Guy memberanikan diri untuk melawan maju ke depan. Ia tersenyum puas, Ia mengeluarkan semacam tombak dari pesawat tempurnya yang keluar di sebelah sayap pesawatnya. Ia segera menyerang dengan menebas seluruh mosnter lautnya yang pada berterbangan.

"Keren sekali, jadi senjata begini juga ada."kata Sakura.

"Tentu saja Ojou-chan, model pesawat ini cukup canggih juga, jadi Kita bisa bertarung dengan ini. Baiklah itu yang terakhir."kata Guy. Ia melihat tinggal satu monster lagi untuk dihabiskan. Ia mengeluarkan meriam dari pesawatnya dan menembakinya.

DUARRRRRRR

Itu meledak dengan keras, hingga cahaya kilat dari meriam itu tersirat di mata Mereka.

"Mission Complete hehe..."ucap Guy, Mereka bisa menghembuskan kembali nafasnya, dengan perasaan lega.

"Huh selesai juga, sekarang Kita bisa beristirahat."kata Sakura. Ia merebahkan diri di kursinya.

"Guy, apa boleh Aku tidur?"tanya Konohamaru, Guy tersenyum, Ia pun merebahkan punggungnya.

"Tentu saja, beristirahatlah selagi bisa, perjalanan yang sebenarnya baru dimulai."jawab Guy,

"Makasih Guy."Konohamaru pun memejamkan matanya, ia sudah lelah, apalagi Ia ingin segera melupakan kematian Ibunya tadi sore. Ia pun ingat lagi Naruto, Naruto selalu tersenyum dimana pun berada, dan selalu mengatakan dirinya pahlawan di setiap saat, Itu membuatnya kesal, namun kini, Ia ingin melupakan dulu hal itu.

"Kaa-san..."lirih Konohamaru, Ia pun terlelap, sedangkan Sakura memperhatikannya, ia tersenyum, Konohamaru sudah tidur, Ia melihat Sasuke yang masih termenung melihat langit, Sakura ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kau memikirkan sesuatu?"tanya Sakura. Sasuke masih tidak menjawabnya.

"Hn."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Sasuke-kun, kurasa Hinata akan baik – baik saja, ada Naruto disana."kata Sakura. Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Aku ingin segera menyelamatkannya."lirih Sasuke, Ia pun terlelap juga, Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Terlintas di pikirannya tentang Naruto.

"Naruto sekarang lagi apa ya, apa Dia baik – baik saja ? Kupikir Aku tidak perlu mencemaskannya, karena dia kuat."tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura pun memejamkan matanya, Ia ingin beristirahat dulu selagi masih ada waktu.

...

...

...

...

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue..**

 **Yes akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 1. Author sebenarnya agak pusing untuk menulis fic ini. Tapi ya Author suka dengan fic ini. Author ingin menyelesaikannya dan gak mau di delay, terus disini karakter utamanya ada lima, tehehe banyak juga ya? Biarlah biar enggak mainstream. Bosen kalo cuman dua mah :3 . Tapi ya tetap saja sih main character itu satu. Nanti akan berfokus pada satu karakter di chapter tertentu. Insya Allah, Chapter selanjutnya akan segera di tulis, Author belum buat lagi draft nya hehehe. Tapi pastinya akan rilis sekitar seminggu atau dua mingguan, tergantung kondisi dunia nyata hihi...**

 **Oh ia, jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya buat fiction ini. Mungkin Author bisa memperbaikinya di chapter selanjutnya, wajar banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan atau ejaan katanya, Author juga masih belajar :D Hehe. Pokoknya begitu oh iya yang paling penting JANGAN LUPA *dicapslock :v . DI REVIEW YA MINNA...sama Favorite dan Follow Fict nya :D biar Author SEMANGAT LAGI NULISNYA. BAIKLAH TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ATAS PERHATIANNYA DAN DUKUNGANNYA AUTHOR tunggu reviewnya. Jaa.. ^ *.**


End file.
